Generally, a refrigerator has an ice maker disposed in a freezing chamber for making ice. And, the ice made in the ice maker is transferred to a dispenser disposed at a door of the freezing chamber, and then taken out according to selecting by a user.
However, a related art refrigerator has a problem that the user cannot check whether or not an ice storage box is filled with the ice, and to check this, the user should see the inside with the naked eye by opening a door of the refrigerator.
Further, the related art refrigerator has another problem that the refrigerator cannot stop making ice by sensing with a sensor when the ice storage box is filled with the ice, and make and store the ice as much as wanted by the user.
Further, the related art refrigerator has the other problem that the refrigerator cannot provide fresh ice with the user, which is caused by taking out the ice stored in the ice storage box for a long time, because the refrigerator has made too much ice more than needed and stored it.
Further, the related art refrigerator has the other problem that the ice is made until the ice storage box is filled with the ice, accordingly wasting power source.
Further, the related art refrigerator has the other problem that when pressing a button for taking out the ice, a certain amount of ice is taken out according to the time duration or times pushing the button, accordingly the user cannot take out the ice in an accurate number, rather more ice than needed.